Pit Teaches Link How To Use Technology
by Ottaku
Summary: Pit is told to teach Link about technology because he has no idea about it. So he brings Link to the computer room and it takes a while for Link to get used to tech. It's like teaching a 92 year old how to use tech for the first time. This is my first fanfic hope u guys enjoy.


Pit teaches Link how to use technology

'C'mon Link,' Pit laughs as he leads Link to the computer room, 'We're almost there.' Link follows behind him.

'Where are we even going anyway?' Link sighs, 'We could be getting...I dunno...trophies or something right now.'

'The Smash Master said that I should teach you about technology. Since I'm pretty good with it, he asked me specifically. I'm so honoured.' Pit stops at a room entrance. 'Here it is! The computer room.' Pit says. He glances over to someone else who is already in there. Fox is on one of the twenty computers in the room, looking through the his Smashstagram. 'Hi Fox!' Pit chirps.

'Hey hole-in-the-ground.' He says without looking at Pit.

'Heh...yeah...' Pit forces a smile even though he hates it when someone calls him that. 'Um, anyway, let's go to this one,' Pit leads Link to a computer. Link sits in the chair and Pit hovers over him.

'Is this a com-put-er?' Link asks.

'Yeah it is. So can you turn it on?'

'Uhhh...' Link hovers a finger over all the keyboard buttons. Pit rolls his eyes. We have a lot of training to do, thought Pit.

'It's this one.' Pit points to the ON switch.

'Oh right.' Link presses it and the blue light appears. A white smash ball appears on the screen, with a loading animation at the bottom of the screen. Link looks mesmerised by this. The home screen appears with another smash ball as the wallpaper.

'Okay, so you need to put your hand on this. This is called a mouse,' Pit places Link's right hand onto the black mouse. 'You see that little arrow there?' Pit puts his finger next to the tiny arrow in the middle of the screen. 'Whenever you move this mouse that will move too in the same direction and speed,' he explains, 'go on, try it.' Link moves around the mouse and is even more mesmerised then before.

'What is this sorcery?' He whispers as his eyes follow the moving mouse.

'Okay, so can you open the Smashstagram window?'

'Okay.' Link says and gets up to go open the actual window. Pit face palms.

'No I mean the computer window! The icon!' Pit is disappointed. Link goes back to his chair in embarrassment. 'Sigh, it's okay. You don't come from somewhere with tech like this and this must be almost alien to you. So, let's work on what windows are and what everything is.' Pit says then takes a deep breath.

'Hey Pit,' Pit rolls his eyes because he just heard Dark Pit's voice. 'I heard you're teaching elfy how to use a computer.' Dark Pit smirks and comes closer to them. Pit stays in the same position until Dark Pit pushes him to the side and takes his spot. 'So, elfy-'

'Don't call me that.' Link groans.

'You hang around fairies, live in a forest, wear green, wear a long hat and most important, you have long ears. You're an elf. Tell me one reason why I shouldn't call you elfy.' Dark Pit laughs. He crosses his arms and makes a taunting smirk. Link sighs, then notices Dark Pit's eyes. 'What?'

'Are you wearing...eye liner?' He asks.

'What? Uh, oh, uh, look at the time,' he looks down at his wrist as if there was a watch there. 'I gotta go now...see ya.' He blushes and speed walks out.

'...So, anyway,' Pit rolls his eyes and leans over Link, 'click on that icon.' Pit points to the Smashstagram icon. Link slowly moves his mouse to there and clicks on it. A list of all the smash characters appears. Link clicks on his one and it asks for a password. 'Do you know your password?' Pit asks.

'Actually, I remember the smash master gave us all special passwords. Mine is squadala86. I also remember Robin's one which is Wizard21 or something.' Link says not realising he just said Robin's password out loud.

'Um, okay. Can you type that?' Pit asks and turns around to see if fox is listening. The Smashstagram opens with Welcome Link and a profile with nothing posted. His profile picture is his character select screen picture. 'Okay, so you're gonna post a picture of us. So can you click on this?' Pit points to the camera icon.

'Yeah okay.' Link says and clicks on it. The camera opens with Link and Pit on the screen. Link fixes his hair and Pit straightens his crown.

'I'll press it.' Pit puts his hand on top of the mouse and goes to the camera icon. 'So when you take a picture you press this button. Okay now look at that circle at the top of the screen and smile.' They both smile and Pit takes the picture and posts it. They wait a bit and see that Samus liked their post.

'Wait, can the computer read Samus's thoughts?!' Link exclaims. Pit internally face palms.

'N-no that's not what it does.' He sighs.

'But how does it know that she likes it?'

'She presses a button on the screen that lets the person who posted something know that they liked the post. It's the little heart one down there. And they can comment on it too. Oh look, and she did that.'

'Oh yeah,' Link presses the comment. He reads it out loud because Pit can't read. 'Ha, ha, ha. You guys sure have become friends after you fought that first time.' He laughs.

'Oh look, two more likes!' Pit says and leans on Links shoulders. Link clicks on the like notification.

'It's from Falco and Shulk,' Link says, ' You know what, I'm actually getting the hang of this now.'

'Great!' Pit chirps.

For about another three hours they stayed on the computer doing different things like typing, learning about what everything does and looking up pictures of themselves and other characters.

(Towards the end of searching up pictures)

'Oh my gods look at this one!' Link laughs. Pit rolls his eyes.

'I am not in love with Palutena or Dark Pit. Especially Dark Pit. He's just so...dark. Like, he even wears eyeliner and is too afraid to admit it. And his theme...oh the shame.' Pit shivers at the thought of DP's theme.

'And look at this one! You're kissing! And with your tongues! Ha ha ha ha ha!' Link laughs so hard tears come out. 'Kissy kissy.' Link makes kissing lips.

'Ugh, seriously? I wouldn't kiss Pittoo even if you payed me. And he always smells like grape flavour things for some reason.'

'I would have thought he'd smell like liquorice. The black one. Also, does he play guitar?'

'Surprisingly not. The only thing he plays is his video games.'

'Oh hey, what's this Shrek and Shadow thing we've been seeing a lot?' Link presses a Shrek and Shadow link. Both of them want to throw up.

'That's so...wrong. Shrek and Shadow don't even look like a good couple. An ogre and a hedgehog just don't belong together.' Pit says and shivers.

'Maybe we should ask Shadow about it if we get him in an assist trophy.' Link suggests.

'Heh, yeah.' Pit says and stretches. 'Well, it's getting towards dinner time. I'm starvin'. We should get something to eat.'

'Yeah okay. How about pizza?' Link says while turning off the computer.

'Sure.' Pit says and they walk out together.

Link became very good at using computers and technology. Even Pit learnt a few things.

End.


End file.
